Luna Roja
by Uchiha-Shizuka
Summary: Situado en la edad media japonesa, Ino Yamanaka es la engreída princesa y Sasuke Uchiha su orgulloso samurai guardaespaldas, pero la visión que se cierne sobre ellos invita a la tragedia. Ahora Fic SasuIno.


Hola! bueno este es un one-shot que escribí de una de mis parejas favoritas para un concurso. La verdad se me hizo difícil porque es el primer fic que escribo, no estaba muy inspirada y tenía que entregarlo en menos de dos horas. Aún así lo publico porque me gustaría que me den sus opiniones, si les gustó o no, y críticas constructivas :3, así que comenten!! xD

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Kishimoto-sama.**

**Luna Roja**

Me desperté tarde como de costumbre, en el gran castillo del clan Yamanaka, uno de los clanes más importantes y famoso por sus técnicas mentales en toda la aldea de Konoha.

Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, soy la princesa de este castillo y actualmente el único miembro del clan Yamanaka. Mis padres murieron hace ocho años, defendiendo el castillo de una invasión, cuando yo era apenas una niña de diez años. Desde entonces, gracias a que heredé con fuerza las habilidades de mi clan, intento proteger a la gente del castillo y la aldea.

Mientras meditaba en todo esto un poco adormilada, me vestí con mi kimono favorito de color lila con hermosos estampados florales y luego que un sirviente me trajera el desayuno, me apuré en bajar a recibir a mis invitados de hoy y amigos de la infancia. Cuando llegué a la sala de recepción, sonreí porque ya podía escuchar el par de voces discutiendo.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Naruto! Perdón por la demora" –exclamé un poco agitada, yendo hacia donde estaban los dos chicos de mi edad, una pelirosa y con ojos verdes, y el otro rubio y de ojos azules, y los saludé con un gesto de la mano.

-"¡Ino puerca! ¡Al fin llegas, y tarde! Seguro te quedaste dormida" –me reprochó Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga y princesa de la aldea vecina, algo enojada.

-"¿Cómo me llamaste Sakura frentona? ¡Pues tenía que arreglarme!" –le respondí también un poco molesta.

-"Ustedes nunca dejan de pelear" –dijo Naruto, el samurái guardaespaldas de Sakura, cansado de vernos discutir siempre y haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-"¡Cállate, Naruto idiota! Ya lo sé" –le respondió Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño.

-"Sakura-chan, qué mala eres" –dijo Naruto haciéndose el herido, mientras yo me reía.

-"Es cierto, ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun, Ino puerca?" –me preguntó Sakura, buscando con la mirada por los alrededores.

-"Supongo que terminando de entrenar, frentona, sabes cómo es él" –le respondí a Sakura, mientras pensaba en mi samurái guardaespaldas, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke era el único miembro sobreviviente de su clan al igual que yo. Mi padre lo trajo a este castillo cuando era pequeño después de rescatarlo de su aldea que había sido aniquilada. Solíamos jugar mucho de niños junto con Sakura y Naruto, aunque Sasuke nunca hablaba mucho y siempre andaba peleando con Naruto, al igual que Sakura y yo discutíamos por quien sería la esposa de Sasuke.

-"Mejor si no viene, ¿a quién le importa ese engreído?" –dijo Naruto molesto y haciendo una mueca de descontento.

-"¡Cállate idiota! Deberías seguir su ejemplo" –le reprocho Sakura golpeándolo otra vez. "ah, puerca ¡qué suerte tienes de tenerlo como guardaespaldas!, aunque siempre puedo convencerlo que venga conmigo" –añadió sonriéndome con gesto retador.

-"Pues lo siento mucho frentona, pero él es mi guardaespaldas" –le sonreí con la misma expresión, aunque un poco celosa.

-"Hmp, veo que tenemos visita" –dijo un chico alto, de cabellos y ojos negros, quien acababa de aparecer recostado con los brazos cruzados en la entrada de la habitación.

-"¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡No aparezcas así de la nada! –le grité, un poco nerviosa que hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho hace unos instantes, mientras el Uchiha saludaba a Sakura y le dirigía una mirada de superioridad a Naruto, haciendo para variar, enojar al rubio.

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke discutían, arreglé los preparativos para que Naruto y Sakura se quedaran esta noche. En realidad, ellos habían venido al castillo para advertirnos que Hebi, un grupo armado que había aparecido recientemente y querían tomar el control sobre la aldea, al parecer tenían por objetivo el castillo Yamanaka. Lo que me sorprendía y preocupaba, era que parecían poseer información que no deberían saber personas ajenas al castillo, ya que sabían que yo mantenía puesta la barrera que protegía a la aldea usando mis técnicas mentales, y por ende era su primer obstáculo en su objetivo.

Después que Naruto y Sakura se retiraran a descansar, me quede pensativa en la habitación junto con Sasuke, quien me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Realmente, es molesto." –dijo Sasuke, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "deberías dejar de discutir sobre mí con Sakura" –añadió sonriendo arrogantemente.

-"Ah, rayos, lo escuchaste" –dije en voz baja mientras sentía un poco de calor en mis mejillas que ignoré. "Pues solo estábamos bromeando, ya pasamos hace mucho esa etapa en que nos moríamos por ti, hemos madurado, además tu eres mi guardaespaldas" –le dije un poco molesta y nerviosa a la vez, tratando de bajarle el ego.

-"Hmp, ¿así que solo eso soy? –susurró Sasuke cerca de mi oído, quien en un instante había llegado hacia donde estaba y me tenia contra la pared y mirándome fijamente. Sonrío seductoramente al verme sonrojar, acercándose peligrosamente.

-"¡¿Q-Que crees que estás haciendo Sasuke idiota?! –le grité mientras me safaba de él, molesta con él y conmigo misma por no poder detener mi sonrojo ni mi corazón que latía muy rápido. El observó mi reacción y sonrió amargamente, mirando a un lado lo que me sorprendió.

-"Hmp, pues la verdad preferiría no servir a una princesa tan engreída y orgullosa" –respondió Sasuke volviendo a su mirada fría de siempre.

-"¿Qué rayos? ¡Mira quién habla! –le respondí bastante molesta y aun sonrojada, pero en ese momento llegaron Sakura y Naruto bastante alterados, informando que los vigilantes del castillo habían divisado un grupo de hombres armados que se dirigían al castillo.

Inmediatamente, dispuse a todos en modo de alerta y fui al templo del castillo iluminado con velas, en el que yo mantenía la barrera. Mientras concentraba mi poder mental para formarla, noté la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, y un viento gélido y repentino apagó todas las velas dejándonos en la oscuridad.

-"¡Sasuke! –exclamé sorprendida cuando un rayo de luna iluminó su rostro. "¿Qué sucede? ¡Deberías estar cuidando la entrada! –añadí un poco confundida al ver sus ojos sin expresión.

La mirada de Sasuke solo se ensombreció y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mí, mientras desenvainaba su katana. Cuando mis ojos entraron en contacto con los suyos, comprendí. Sasuke era el que les había dado la información aquel grupo, Sasuke me estaba traicionando, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, y él iba en serio y sin dudar. Fui incapaz de moverme, y en solo un instante ya tenía el filo de su katana apuntando a mi cuello.

-"Deshaz la barrera, Ino" –me ordenó con una voz firme y ojos sin expresión.

-"Ya veo. Así que eras tú el espía, decidiste irte con ellos, a pesar de que juraste que me protegerías al convertirte en mi guardaespaldas" –repliqué amargamente mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños hasta dejar blancos los nudillos, y mirándolo fijamente, como esperando que desmintiera todo lo que acababa de decir. "¿P-por qué?" –le dije con voz débil, que cada vez se tornaba mas fuerte con la ira.

A pesar de decir aquello, siempre supe que Sasuke no me pertenecía completamente, que no conocía la parte oscura de su ser que me ocultaba, que a pesar de todo, al final yo no era lo más importante para él. Había observado con anterioridad aquella mirada vengativa, pero lo ignoré pensando que todo iba a estar bien. Que ingenua que fui, yo aún amaba a Sasuke y me torturaba con algo que jamás podría obtener.

-"Ya que te niegas no me dejas otra opción, tendré que obligarte" –me respondió de forma cortante, aunque su mirada reflejaba un dolor casi imperceptible.

Pero aun así, llegó a mi lado en un instante y me tuvo de espaldas a la pared y mirándolo fijamente como antes, solo que esta vez su mirada estaba llena de dolor. Solo llegué a escuchar un leve "Lo siento, Ino" salir de sus labios, mientras con un movimiento de su katana me ocasionó una herida superficial en mi costado izquierdo, pero aún así haciendo que sangre brotara y que fuera incapaz de levantarme. A pesar de lo que había dicho, había evadido mis órganos vitales adrede.

Aun puedo sentir el frio de la noche en mi piel helada y en mi cuerpo que se niega a moverse, mientras estoy tendida en el suelo y solo alcanzo a vislumbrar la gran luna roja que se alza fatídica e imponente sobre mí, como diciéndome que no tengo escapatoria, que no puedo evitar perderme en las profundidades de aquellos ojos rojos de quien tiene manchadas las manos con mi sangre. Aún así, no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente, sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS!! si sé que al final terminó un poco confuso creo, pero bueh, así que comentarios y críticas constructivas! Ja ne!**


End file.
